How to: Add An Event/Activity
Introduction This is a step by step guide aiding the process of successfully creating an Event or Activity using the Event Management System. Prerequisites In order to Create an Event or Activity you must have Administrator or Event Manager Credentials. Step by Step Guide # From the 'Events' Page navigate to the bottom left of the page, underneath the table you should see a 'Add New Activity' button. # Clicking on the 'Add New Activity' button. # You should be Directed to the 'Event Creation Form', from here please enter the details as required, please note that fields with the symbol '*' are mandatory fields and must be populated to successful create a new event; ## Enter the Event name, this is what other users can see on their page. ## Enter the description, give detail description for the event and help other users to have a better understanding of the event. ## Pick the start date and end date from the calendar. The start date must be equal or earlier than the end date. ## Select the event start time from the dropdown list. ## Location; please type in the address of the event. ## Pick up address; please type in the address if it is available to be picked up, otherwise leave it blank. ## Check the 'allocate manager' if there is a event manager, and select the event manager from the dropdown list underneath. ## Check the post if you want this event to be posted, otherwise it will be saved as a draft. # Click 'Submit' at the bottom of the Event Creation Form to create the new event. # The event is now successfully created and you can create a new activity, please click 'Add New Activity' to continue. # The User has successfully been added to the database; scroll through the user list to find their credentials. # You should be Directed to the 'Activity Creation Form', from here please enter the details as required, please note that fields with the symbol '*' are mandatory fields and must be populated to successful create a new activity; ## Enter the Activity name, this is what other users can see on their page. ## Enter the description, give detail description for the activity and help other users to have a better understanding of the event. ## Pick the start date and end date from the calendar. The start date must be equal or earlier than the end date. ## Select the event start time and end time from the dropdown list. ## Duration; please type in a number that indicates how long would this activity be. ## People required; type in a general number that indicates how many people are required for this activity. ## Check the 'Payed Activity' if the activity is paid, and type in the amount in number underneath. ## Check the 'sprout only' if you only want sprout to join. # Click 'Submit' at the bottom of the Activity Creation Form, and now the activity should be successfully created.